The points $(x, y)$ represented in this table lie on a straight line. The point $(28, t)$ lies on the same line. What is the value of $t?$ \begin{tabular}{c|c}
$x$ & $y$ \\ \hline
1 & 7 \\
3 & 13 \\
5 & 19 \\
\end{tabular}
Solution: Looking at the table, we see that increasing $x$ by two results in an increase in $y$ of $6.$ Thus for every increase in $x$ of $1,$ $y$ increases by $3.$ If $x = 1$ gives $y = 7,$ then $x = 28 = 1 + 27$ gives $y = 7 + 27\cdot 3 = \boxed{88}.$